Flash Happenings
by theatrefreak10
Summary: One shots or mini stories that I've thought up. Mainly scenes I wish were included in the show or ones I would add. Lots will be probably centered around Jesse and Harrison's father/daughter relationship, but it will include glimpses of everyone! I promise! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Infection: Part One

How hard could this be? She had seen plenty of people being stitched up, she could do this. After all, she was practically a genius.

Jesse Wells was sitting on the bathroom toilet. The room was vaguely familiar to one at STAR labs on her earth. Around her laid dozens of soiled bandages and other first aid utensils. She had discarded her shirt as she entered the small bathroom. Blood dripped from her side and she hissed in pain.

Hours ago, her dad had rescued her from Zoom's clutches and now she was on a whole new Earth with people she didn't even know. Her dad had wanted Dr. Snow to examine her right away, but Jesse refused; telling her dad she was fine and that the doctor needed to be left alone.

In reality, Jesse was far from fine; traumatized, bruised, and bloody from the months Zoom had held her captive. Her current state was caused before her dad had come into the lair. Barry had been knocked unconscious by Zoom, leaving Jesse at the evil monster's mercy.

He had phased through the cell with ease and she felt her heart beat quicken. It wasn't the first time he'd hurt her, but it was the first time he had drawn blood. No one noticed that the young woman was injured and in an odd way she was thankful for that. Jesse didn't want her dad to see what had happened to her.

She shook her head of the awful memory and focused on the task at hand. With a deep, shaking breath Jesse threaded the needle. As she was lifting it to her side, ready to attempt the stitches a knock sounded at the door.

"Jesse?" Came a female voice.

She bit her lip in frustration, "Yes?"

"It's Caitlin, uh Dr. Snow. Your dad wanted me to run some tests. I also have some fresh clothes out here for you." Caitlin called through the closed door.

"Honestly, I'm fine! You really don't have to run any tests." Jesse said calmly, hoping that she could forgo the checkup and not have to show anyone what exactly happened the months she was held captive.

A sigh came from the other side, "I think it'd be best if we did. Just to be safe."

Jesse wanted to scream, "I can decide for myself. I would much rather just go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll tell Dr. Wells. I do still have these clothes though." The young female doctor stated.

"Right!" Jesse unlocked the door and opened it a crack, "Thank you." She took the clothes and shut the door quickly, making sure to lock it back. She waited until she heard the click of heals further and further away.

Sitting the clothes on the sink she decided that she would be better off watching herself in the mirror while she stitched. Once again she grasped the needle in her fingers and brought it to her skin. As soon as it had passed through once she let out a mangled cry of pain. Jesse couldn't take the risk of having anyone over hear her, so she bit down on a wash cloth.

She continued to pass the needle through her skin until the wound was stitched closed. She let the cloth drop from her mouth and closed her eyes. Taking plenty of deep breaths, Jesse gathered up some of the unsoiled bandages and placed them on the slightly less bloody wound. Her hand holding them in place, she bent over to grab the medical tape. Jesse was extra careful not to pull on the stitches she had made.

Slowly and with gentle care she taped the bandages to her ribcage. The wound had run right along the side of her body, almost six inches in length. Jesse wrapped the tape around her small frame many times until she was sure that it would stay in place.

Jesse let out a long breath as she dropped the rest of her torn clothing to the floor. Caitlin had provided her with a pair of skinny jeans, a STAR labs tee, and a light zip up hoodie. She was grateful to the doctor as she slipped into the clothes.

The blood-filled bandages, still scattered around the floor, needed to be thrown away before anyone found them. Searching underneath the sink, she found a garbage bag. Jesse set to work cleaning up the small bathroom and tossing her trash into the bag. She cleaned and sterilized the needle, placing it back into the first aid kit she had found in the cupboard. Making sure everything was exactly as she had found it, Jesse tossed the last of her ruined things into the garbage bag. She tied it tightly and unlocked the door.

Jesse hadn't expected to be met by angry blue eyes, eyes that she knew all to well. They startled her, causing the garbage bag to drop from her hand. "Dad." She managed to squeak out, suddenly becoming nervous as to why he was so angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harrison spoke, anger radiating from each word.

"I changed my clothes and now I'm going to discard of the ones I had on."

He pulled his glasses off of his nose, rubbing his eyes with his other hand, "No, why did you tell Snow that you didn't need to be examined?"

Jesse sighed, "Because I don't. I'm fine. I'm perfectly intact and breathing. There's no reason to fuss."

"No reason to fuss? Jesse, you were held by Zoom for months! There is no telling what he did to you!" Her dad exclaimed.

"He didn't do anything to me. He never touched me." The lie was out before she had time to stop it.

Harrison gave his daughter a questioning look, "He didn't touch you once? He never hurt you?"

She shoved her shaking hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Jesse could feel the pull of the stitches as she did so. "No, he knew if he hurt me that he could never get what he wanted. Other than being a little hungry and tired, I'm fine, Dad." He nodded, not exactly reassured by what his daughter told him. "So, where can I take care of this at?" Jesse picked up the garbage bag and waited for her dad to respond.

"Right, I can take care of that for you if you want to go get some rest." He stated, reaching for the black bag.

"No!" Jesse pulled away too quickly and it caused Harrison to reexamine his only child, "I mean, it's fine. I can do it. Just tell me where."

With a brow quirked, Harrison said, "You can leave it in the hallway, the maintenance will take care of it for you."

She nodded her head and walked away from her dad. With each step she took the pain from her side became more and more excruciating. Finally reaching the hallway outside of the sleeping rooms, Jesse dropped the bag. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep now.

The bed was warm to her shivering body as she dropped into it. Curling up underneath the sheets, she shut her eyes. That's when she saw him, his dark suit and blue lightening right in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes shot open.

"He isn't here. Zoom can't get to you." She reminded herself. Jesse tried to keep her eyes open, but it was no use. Exhaustion set in and before she knew she was falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Infection: Part Two

Jesse Wells thrashed around beneath her bed sheets, clearly being disturbed by something. Sweat formed in beads along her hairline and she bolted up.

Biting back a cry of pain as she stood barefoot on the cold, tile floor, a handful of tears slid down her pale cheeks. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the demon in her dreams. The horrible truth being that he was real.

The young woman found herself walking into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet of the sink, she splashed cold water in her face. As Jesse wiped the water off with a soft towel her stomach turned. Probably from the lack of food, she told herself.

Slipping on a pair of shoes she had found left at the foot of her bed along with extra changes of clothing, Jesse made her way towards the noises of voices.

Muffled laughter and talking came from the entryway of a familiar room. She walked in and suddenly all eyes were on her. Barry, Dr. Snow, Cisco, her dad, and two other people she had yet to meet sat around the lab eating Big Belly Burger.

"You're awake." Harrison smiled, standing up from where he sat, "We got you some food."

Jesse nodded her head, too nervous to speak. "Jesse, this is Joe and Iris West. My family." Barry spoke up, pointing to the two unfamiliar faces she had seen hours before.

She smiled her hello and took the food her dad handed to her. She sat down carefully in a chair next to Dr. Snow and began eating. The more she ate the more she felt nauseous. Jesse stopped finally, not wanting to put another thing into her body. Standing up slowly, without drawing much attention to herself, she made her way towards a trashcan.

The moment she threw away the barely eaten food, Jesse knew she wouldn't make it anywhere else. Bent over at the waist, she threw up what little contents her stomach held.

"Jesse!" She vaguely heard her father call. There was a tear felt at her side and she knew immediately what happened. She couldn't stop; only when nothing came up did she finally pull her head out of the trashcan. Her dad was standing right next to her, worry lines forming on his forehead.

"Dad, I don't feel so good." Jesse felt hot, like she was sitting in a fire. She felt the trickle of warm blood along her side and she fell into Harrison's arms, unconscious.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Harrison all but shouted at Caitlin.

The young doctor rushed around the medical room trying to find what she needed, "She's dehydrated, malnourished, and has an extremely high temperature. I'm not sure why exactly, but I'll find out soon."

He nodded and watched his daughter's still form on the bed. Caitlin got the IV into Jesse's arm and strapped a heart monitor to her finger. As the doctor watched the screens for a long second she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Harrison asked, his hand holding one of Jesse's limp ones.

"It looks like she's had some blood loss. A lot of it. I think you should wait out in the cortex, Dr. Wells." Caitlin stated.

Without moving an inch, he said, "No. Absolutely not, I'm staying right here. If she's losing blood, we need to figure out from where and then we are going to have to start transfusions."

Caitlin nodded, knowing there wasn't away to make him go, "What's her blood type? We need to set up the transfusions now, so that once we stop wherever the bleeding is coming from we can immediately get her on them."

"PZ negative."

"What?" She questioned. Caitlin must have heard wrong.

Harrison exclaimed, "Her blood type is PZ Negative!"

"We don't have that here." She began to panic, fearing they wouldn't be able to save Jesse.

"I'm a match. Let's go, Snow." He demanded.

The young doctor nodded and pulled on some gloves. "First, we need to locate the bleeding." Caitlin's delicate fingers pulled up the side of Jesse's t-shirt. "Oh." Was the only thing she said as she looked at the medical tape that was around the girl's body.

"Give me scissors." Dr. Wells demanded.

Without thinking much about it, Caitlin laid them in his outstretched hand. He cut through the tape quickly and peeled if off. Blood was flowing openly from a nasty gash on Jesse's side. "I found the bleeding."

Caitlin rushed to the other side of the bed and saw it too. She grabbed the surgical scissors and snipped away the stitches that were impressively placed through the wound. "It looks like she stitched herself up, but the vomiting must have torn some of them. It almost seems like it could be infected, looking at the redness around the wound. Probably the cause of her fever."

Harrison didn't spend much time looking over the wound. He had grabbed a needle and began stitching it properly. "Snow, let's get that transfusion set up, shall we?"

"Yes, Harry." There wouldn't be time to pump his blood into a bag so she set up a direct line that could go straight into Jesse's bloodstream.

"Are you ready?" He asked, already finished with the stitches.

"One second." The room was quiet as Caitlin placed a needle into Harry's vein. Taking the other end, she secured it into Jesse. "Done."

A sigh of relief escaped Harrison and he took a seat next to the hospital bed his daughter was lying in. "Thank you, Snow." During the next few hours the only thing that brought comfort to him was the sound of the heart monitor beeping. Jesse was alive, she would make it.

* * *

A slow, annoying beep was the first thing her mind registered. A rush coursing through her veins was next. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she was determined to open them. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, they were open.

Jesse studied her surroundings. She noticed the heart monitor attached to her finger, the IV sending fluids through her body, and what seemed like blood pumping into her veins. She felt a warm, calloused hand in her's and she looked over at the crumpled form of her father.

"Dad?" Her voice was hoarse, her dad's head shot up at the sound of it. Harrison's eyes were red, he had been crying. In all her life, Jesse had only seen her father cry once, after her mother had passed.

"Hey, honey." He gives his daughter a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She admits waiting for her dad to get angry for not telling him what happened sooner. He didn't say anything; Harrison kept a tight hold on her hand. "Dad, I- I should have told you. I'm sorry."

The brilliant doctor nodded his head, "You should have. Jesse, you can't hold stuff like that in."

"I know. I just, I didn't want you to feel guilty. I didn't want to hurt you even more than I already had." Tears slipped from her eyes and she turned her head away.

"Sh, no. Hey, look at me." Harrison waited until Jesse gave him her full attention, "You didn't hurt me. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth about the particle accelerator. You were right."

"No, I wasn't. I shouldn't have left the way I did, Dad. Those months," She took a deep, shaky breath, "that Zoom had me, I was so afraid that I would never see you again. I thought he was going to kill me and the last thing I told you was that I practically hated you. And- and I just, I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"We both said and did things we regret. I know you don't. It's ok." Jesse nodded her head and he continued, "Was this the first time he hurt you?"

Jesse was taken aback by her dad's question. She gently shook her head, "It wasn't, but it was the first time he ever made me bleed. I'm ok though. I probably would have been fine had I not thrown up the Big Belly Burger."

Harrison shook his head and let it fall in his hands, "I'm so sorry, Jes. I'm so sorry."

She grabbed her father's hand once more, remembering all the times she had held it. He used to take her to work with him sometimes. Jesse had always felt so small when she walked into STAR labs, her tiny hand securely tucked into Harrison's. Jesse shook her head of the memory, "Dad, it's ok, I'm ok. You saved me."

He smiled at his daughter, lifting a hand to her forehead, "Your temperature is gone so that's good." He glanced at the screen, "Your heart rate is back to normal and it looks like your blood count is too."

With almost surgically trained fingers, Harrison stopped the blood transfusions. Jesse went to sit up and found her father gently pushing her back down, "I feel better."

"That may be true, but you are still very dehydrated. Until you are one hundred percent in the clear, you are staying right here."

"But, Dad-" She wanted to argue.

He gave her a piercing, firm look, "No, you are going to stay here."

Jesse sighed and dropped her head back against the pillow, "Fine. At least if I'm confined to this bed, can I have someone's Netflix account?"

Harrison rolled his eyes and went to the door leading to the cortex, "I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, Dad?" He paused, turning back to catch Jesse's eyes, "I love you."

A smile worked its way onto the older man's face, "I love you, too, my little Jesse Quick."


	3. Chapter 3

I Just Want to be Different

I walked into the med bay and found Caitlin rummaging through some medical supplies. I didn't want to do this, but in a way I did. I just needed to know, again, if everything was normal. Deep down inside, I wanted everything to not be normal.

"Caitlin." I finally said.

She looked up from her bent position next to a shelf, "Oh, hey Jesse. What's up?"

Finding the courage to continue on, I stepped closer to the young doctor. "I- I know that you're going through a lot right now. I get why you don't want to talk about it, I'm not here to talk about your captivity. I promise."

"So the boys didn't send you in here?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No! Barry left with Joe and Iris, Cisco is in his workshop, and I think my dad might be with him." I paused and looked down at my hands, they were shaking. "I would never, under normal circumstances, ask you to do this, but..."

Caitlin stood up fully and walked towards me, "Jesse, are you alright? Do you want me to get Harry?"

My eyes shot up and met her's, "No! Definitely not. Um, when my dad recreated the particle accelerator, Wally and I got hit with the dark matter. I was comatose until Barry came back with his speed and touched my hand. Lightening shot through us both-" I trailed off.

"And you wanted me to run some tests to see if you were a metahuman?" She gave me a sad smile.

"It's stupid, I know. I just- I want to be something more, someone more. And Dad had Henry run tests after I came out of it, but you have more experience with this sort of thing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I turned to leave, realizing that I could never be more than just Harrison Well's daughter.

"Jesse, I don't mind. I actually would like to have something to do." Caitlin stated.

I stopped in my tracks, "Really?" The hope slowly began to push its way into my heart again.

She laughed, "Yes! It'll give me a chance to actually get to know you!"

"Ok, so what first?" I asked as I walked closer to her.

"First, let's get you hooked up to a heart rate monitor and then we are going to take some blood." Caitlin had me sit on the sanitary bed and I pulled off my sweater. She clipped the heart rate monitor onto my index finger and then set to work on getting some blood samples.

I sat patiently on the bed, but in my head I was nervous. What if my dad caught me? What if I was a metahuman? "So, how are you doing?"

She was walking back towards the bed with a tray of needles and other objects in her hands, "I'm fine."

I nodded my head, not wanting to further push for answers. "That's good."

"Now, this is going to have a slight pinch." Caitlin found the vein in my arm and inserted the needle. It gave me a small pinching sensation, but nothing more. She took the vial that was filled with my blood over to her workstation. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I assumed she was examining its contents.

I was caught up in my thoughts and I had no idea Caitlin had come back. What if I wasn't a metahuman, what if something else was wrong with me? Thoughts like this swirled around in my head, making me feel dizzy and nauseated.

"Jesse!" The voice seemed far away, "Jesse!" It shouted again and again and I finally snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?" I shook my head and looked into Caitlin's eyes.

"I've been saying your name for the past five minutes. You ok?" Her eyebrows were scrunched together with worry.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

Caitlin stared at me a little while longer before finally saying, "I was trying to tell you that I was going to place these tele leads on you. I want to closely monitor your heart rate for the next few minutes."

"Right!" I nodded my head and she placed the cool pads against bare skin. Silence enveloped the room as the cool pads were placed against my skin.

"How did you do it?" She whispered.

I was confused by what she meant, "I'm sorry?"

"How did you get through being held captive?" Caitlin asked, I was caught off guard and choked on air. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so blunt. I just, well, you're the only other person who was taken by Jay. Of course, Barry was, but it's different. So how do you do it?"

My breath suddenly felt caught somewhere and I felt like my heart would beat out of my chest. The monitor went crazy as I tried to get my head back from the dark place it had gone to.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to panic. I shouldn't have asked." Her small hand laid on my shoulder in a friendly way, "Breathe, focus on my voice and just breathe."

I took a deep breath and managed to calm myself down. Finally, after what seemed like hours, my heart rate began to beat normally. "You have every right to ask me. I didn't mean to freak out like that. Obviously I'm not through it."

Caitlin shook her head and walked over to the monitors, "Everything looks normal. I'm really sorry, he had you for months. He only had me for a few days. I don't even know what he did to you and here I am breaking over what he did to me."

"Caitlin, you loved him and then you found out he was a monster. I'm pretty sure we both can say that we endured awful things because of Jay." I paused and she nodded her head, "I haven't talked about my time there to anyone really. Of course, Dad tries to get answers from me, but I know what telling him could do. I don't want to make him feel guilty. Stupid, he's my father, but he puts the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"You are his world." I looked up at her and Caitlin shrugged, "I feel so paranoid and I just, I feel like he's always right behind me."

I nodded my head, "I felt like that for a long time, sometimes I still do. When I was little, my mom used to help me get over my fears. She told me that I would only hold myself back in life if I let my fears control me. Every time I start to feel out of control or paranoid, I tell myself not to let this control my life. If I do, then Jay wins and we don't what that to happen." A smile formed it ways on my face.

She nodded her head and went back to reading the screen, "So, everything looks normal."

I sighed as Caitlin removed the blood pressure monitor; I began to take off the tele leads. "Snow." Came a gravelly voice I knew all too well.

Caitlin turned around at the mention of her name, she seemed a little panicked, "I didn't know you were here."

"What are you two doing?" Dad asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Jesse asked me to run some tests to see if the particle accelerator ruptured a-" she looked at me and I shook my head, not wanting my dad to know why I was in here, "change."

Dad walked closer, looking at me intensely, "Why did you ask Dr. Snow to run tests again?"

There was no way out of this one, "Because I got hit by the dark matter, ok? That must have affected me some how."

He looked towards Caitlin and she walked further away, giving us privacy. "You're not a metahuman." I shrugged and he continued, "What you are is a young woman with a genius level IQ that we could use to fight off this next wave of metahumans."

I rolled my eyes and knew that I had been defeated, "Alright, fine."

"Fine." Dad smiled, but a little piece of me shattered. I just wanted to be different. I don't want to be forever known as the great Harrison Well's daughter or a super smart girl. I wanted to be something bigger than myself and now it could never happen. Somewhere inside of me, something died.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting a new story! School has been consuming my life and on top of that I've gotten extremely sick! This isn't my favorite one, but I figured I'd post it anyways! I have quite a few more stories I'd like to add to this grouping! Also, if you haven't read my other story, Conquering Nightmares, you should definitely check it out!**

 ***Disclaimer* some of the dialogue is directly from season 2 episode 23. I don't own any of the characters just the story.**

 **Who's ready for season 3?!**


	4. Note from the Author

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let all of my faithful readers of Flash Happenings know that Taken has now become its own story. I tried to resolve it in 5 parts, but it just didn't feel complete. So if you want to read the rest of it, you will find it under Taken. I won't be neglecting this collection! I have so many more one shots in the process of either being edited or written! One will be posted very soon! I promise! Thank you for all the continued support!**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	5. Author's Note

**My faithful Flash readers,**

 **I am so sorry for the neglect of this collection of stories! I have been extremely stressed and busy the past few months, but life seems to be finally slowing down! I hope to have a new one shot up in the next week or so! Thank you for not giving up on me or my drabbles! As always, if you wish for me to write a specific scene/scenario, I would love to hear it! I am currently at a major writer's block for new one shots, so ideas would be amazing! I will try my very best to write what you want and each one shot will be given a shot out to the creator of the idea! Thank you again for your undying support! :)**

 **See you soon,**

 **Theatrefreak10**


	6. Chapter 6

Invincible

"Are we ready?" Barry asked as he looked around at the faces. He was in his suit, geared up to run in circles.

Dad nodded, "Yes, we are." Dad looked at me and we both slipped the headphones onto our ears. A flash of red lightning zipped through the room and Barry was gone. "Here we go."

We all turned and watched the screen as we saw the barrier Barry was creating; we waited to turn on the high frequency that would take out all of the Earth 2 metas. Dad's eyes meet mine, making sure that I was fine like he always was. The screen indicated that the barrier was at one hundred percent and ready for the pulse to be turned on.

A muffled "We're ago." came from Iris and Dad turned it on.

Nothing seemed to happen for a few moments and then it hit me: an almost mind shattering pain seeping through my head. I grabbed the headphones in pain and panic, "Dad, Dad."

Joe turned around, hearing my cries of shear pain. He hit my dad on his arm to get his attention. Dad was confused at first until he looked at me. The noise was too much and it had me doubling over. My hands gripped the headphones, no doubt making my knuckles turn a ghostly white. Dad was suddenly in front of me, trying to figure out the problem with my protective headphones.

I knocked them off hoping that would help, but the pain only increased. Dad took his off quickly, only slightly cringing at the high frequency piercing his ears. He slid the headphones onto my head and it stopped. The pain was gone and relief flooded my brain. I looked up at my dad who still had his hands secured onto the headphones.

My eyes went wide as I realized what he had just done. "Dad! No! No! No!" I shook my head, worry for my father striking me.

He shook his head, attempting to hide the pain he was experiencing, "It's okay. It's okay, honey." After a few more agonizing seconds, Dad collapsed to the floor.

I threw my headphones off and fell down next to him, "Turn it off! Turn it off, it worked!"

Joe turned off the frequency and had Barry round up the dropped metas. Henry rushed to my dad and began checking his pulse. The tears flowed freely as I gripped my dad's shirt.

"He's good. It's okay, it's okay. I'll take care of him." Henry paused and I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was too focused on the unconscious form of my dad, "It's okay, Jesse, he's going to be okay."

* * *

I was drawn out of the memory from the constant beeping. I looked up and watched the heart rate monitor for a few moments. I needed to make sure that Dad's heart was still beating. I dropped my head in my hands, the tears instantly resurfacing in my eyes.

"Jesse, why don't you go get some rest? He won't be awake for a few more hours at most." Henry's voice sounded through the quiet med bay.

I dried my tears and turned my attention back to my dad. "No, I want to stay here. I need to stay here." I sounded stronger than I felt.

"He'll be alright." Henry stated coming farther in the room.

I nodded my head, "I know. He has to be."

I heard the scraping of metal across the floor and I looked over to see he had pulled a chair up next to me. "You know, Jesse, if it had been Barry I would have done the same thing. Joe would have done the same thing for Iris or Wally."

I shook my head, the tears coming back, "No. He shouldn't have done that. He- I could have taken the pulse better. I would have been able to recover faster."

"That may be so, but it will never matter. He's your father and there is nothing that a father wouldn't do to protect his child."

"Why, though? Why do you all constantly feel obligated to protect your children no matter what the cost may be?!" The anger rose in my voice and I stood up in my chair, causing it to slide across the room.

Henry became extremely quiet for a moment, "It's not an obligation. It's more of a need. I didn't really get to raise Barry, but I feel it. I felt it when I thought he had died. I don't expect you to understand, but maybe one day you will. From the moment your child is born there's a need to protect them, to shelter them from the hurt and pain. Your father loves you so much that there isn't anything he wouldn't do to keep you safe. I know because that's how I feel with Barry."

"But why? I don't deserve his protection or frankly his love." I bit down on my lip.

"Hm, maybe you don't, but he won't stop giving it to you. It's hard to explain the bond a father has with his child. It's probably different with a daughter, but I know that no matter what Barry did, I would never- could never stop loving him. Your dad loves you, Jesse, and that's never going to change." He got up and pulled the chair back over. Gently, Henry pushed me back into the seat, "Don't be mad at him, Jesse, the hardest thing to do is watch your child go through unnecessary pain; pain you could stop. And that's what your dad did."

I nodded my head and looked at my dad's still form. Henry left without another word. I felt myself slowly breaking inside and my head fell onto Dad's lap. More tears sprang from my eyes and I know doubt soaked his pant leg. The sobs raked through my body. A hand laid on my back and rubbed circles into it. I looked up, expecting to find Henry back, but it was my dad.

I quickly wiped the tears away, "Hey! You weren't supposed to wake up for another few hours."

Dad shrugged sheepishly, "I never was good at following doctor's orders." His smile turned into worry as he took in my current state, "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I answered, "I should probably get Henry or Caitlin so they can make sure your vitals are okay."

I turned to leave, but his hand caught my own. "Jesse, what is wrong?" He requested an answer from me and I knew there was no way around this.

"You could have died." It was a weak whisper.

"No, I couldn't have. I knew that the high frequency would knock me out, but it wouldn't have killed me." Dad stated firmly.

I shook my head, the emotion making a limp form in my throat. A shaky breath made its way out of me and I swallowed the lump, "I could have taken it better, Dad. I could have-" That was when the sobs broke free. Tears came tumbling down my face and I couldn't hold them back.

"Hey, hey," he pushed himself up in the bed and pulled me to him, "Jesse, it's okay, I'm fine. You know there was no way I was going to watch you suffer."

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and held on tightly. The sobs subsided and I felt my breathing slowly return to normal. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I pulled back to see his face.

"I think you should stay out of the headphone business." I grinned at my joke.

Dad shook his head, a chuckle rising through him, "Hopefully, we'll never have to use them again."

Maybe I didn't understand why my dad would choose to put himself in danger just to protect me, but I knew that he loved me. I knew that we would always be okay no matter the challenges we would face and for now, that was enough.

* * *

 **My ever faithful readers! I am so extremely sorry for my lack of updates! It was not intentional at all! I have been in and out of sicknesses a lot and that has really done me in! I hope to keep a better schedule in posting new one shots and mini stories! If there is something specific you want me to write, please feel free to review or pm me! I love hearing from you all! Hopefully this little drabble will tide you over until I get some new ideas (seriously, I would LOVE suggestions)!**

 **Much love,**

 **Theatrefreak10**

 **p.s This story has some direct dialogue from Season 2 Episode 23**


End file.
